


Sanctuary

by Angelic_Ascent



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Richass Week 2015, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Ascent/pseuds/Angelic_Ascent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richass week 2015 day 6, blue rose -- symbolizing the unattainable, the impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

It was a warm spring day. It was also quiet. The branches swayed lightly in the wind and the leaves rustled softly -- the secret of what was going to occur here beknownst only to the three whom were gathered, and to the gentle breeze that carried the ocean scent.

It was exactly like nine years ago, to the day, when they had gathered here and made that fateful pact.

At present, there were only two of them.

“...Sophie, is there something on my face? You keep staring at me. Do I look weird? Does my hair look weird? Is there something wrong with -- anything?”

Sophie shook her head. “I think you look fine… but… you seem nervous, Asbel.”

“Well… I am, sort of,” Asbel responded quietly, running a hand through his neatly combed hair. “But not really. It’s more like… butterflies in my stomach.”

Sophie reached out and held Asbel’s hand.

“Thanks, Sophie. I… really appreciate all of this.”

Sophie shook her head. “I’m glad I can do this.” She smiled at him.

A moment turned into two and turned into several. Asbel looked up at the sky. He should be here by now. Had he changed his mind? No, he wouldn’t. Asbel knew that. Still, he felt his stomach doing somersaults. 

But he also felt strangely calm -- happy, even, though nothing had even started. All that was supposed to be was finally going to be.

As much as it could be, anyhow.

“Asbel,” Sophie said, pointing off toward the slope of Lhant Hill. 

Asbel’s heart jumped as he looked over -- there, of course, was Richard. He was making his way over to them in slow, purposeful steps -- it was almost magical, what with the way his hair caught lightly in the wind and the way his cape fluttered behind him.

Asbel took in a shaky breath. But he smiled.

When Richard was standing across from Asbel, Sophie let go of Asbel’s hand and crouched down, retrieving two small bouquets of flowers she had laid on the ground and handing one to each of them. “So… are you ready?”

Asbel and Richard nodded.

Sophie gave a small smile before looking at Asbel and said, “Asbel, do you take Richard to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful in your heart only to him, for as long as you both shall live?”

Asbel took a deep breath. He then twisted at the gold band binding his bouquet together, and after pulling it off, gently took one of Richard’s wrists. Delicately, he slipped his glove off, and held his warm hand.

“I do.”

“And do you, Richard,” Sophie said, “take Asbel to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful in your heart only to him, for as long as you both shall live?”

Richard too removed the small gold ring from his bouquet.

“I do.”

Gently, delicately, heart drumming in his chest, Asbel slipped the ring onto Richard’s finger. For a brief moment, Richard did not return the action -- Asbel looked up at him. Richard’s eyes were clouded, teary, despite the smile on his face. With a nearly trembling hand, he placed the ring on Asbel’s finger.

“Then,” Sophie said, her smile growing wide as she placed her hand on top of theirs, “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss.”

They both quickly stepped forward, their lips pressing together. As they kissed, Asbel thought that the slight salt taste must have been from Richard’s tears -- it was not until his body shook once that he realized that he was crying, too.

“Why are you crying?” Sophie asked as they pulled apart.

Asbel shook his head, and looked back at Richard -- he was smiling, too, though tears streamed down his face. “It’s not a sad kind of crying.”

Perhaps that was true. It was at least partially true. 

Asbel looked down at their hands and felt his heart sink a bit. Soon, they would have to take these rings off and hide them away. In mere hours, they would return to their usual lives as if nothing had happened.

He bit his lip.

Richard gently squeezed his hand and Asbel looked back up to meet his eyes. Perhaps Richard had been thinking the same. Either way, Asbel didn’t have time to ponder it as Richard stepped forward lightly kissed him again.

No, it was wholly true. He was happy.

They would always have their secret. As long as they knew… then it was okay.

As the kiss broke, Asbel stepped forward and threw his arms around Richard’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to drag this out for a bit but i started hated it and really lost motivation lol
> 
> thank u as always for reading + kudos + comments, i haven't said that on any of this week's richass stuff but i really appreciate it!


End file.
